


As You Wish

by boringboomer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringboomer/pseuds/boringboomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk suggests that him and Spock "speak" more in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

"Honestly Spock, I really think you don't like-like me." Kirk whined, fiddling the buttons on his chair. "What concluded you to presume that?" Spock raised his eyebrow at his lover, bent over at his control panel as usual. It was only them in the empty room, stars shining upon them. Spock knew that human term since Jim tended to overuse it in a child-like manner, a manner that Spock saw as unbearably adorable. "You don't speak in bed. You tend to always hold back your moans to try to not be 'human', which quite frankly sends me mixed emotions." Kirk smirked, lifting one leg on top of the arm rest and the other on the floor, swinging his legs and playing with his hands. The very flustered vulcan blushed a vibrant green and turned his head to the cocky captain. "As half vulcan, I cannot present those responses." Spock stood up straight, putting his arms behind his back seeming somewhat confident. "Oh? And what about your human half?" Kirk loved to toy with Spock, especially when it came to intercourse. Spock was trying to come up with a response, being interrupted by Kirk standing up, stretching his arms. Spock bit back a gasp, watching Kirk walk closer towards him, so close that he heard muffled breathing. "Hmm. Well it seems illogical." Spock raised a brow. "Illogical in what way?" Kirk shifted his head, staring at the vulcan's eyes. "It is illogical that you are attempting to 'turn me on' here, instead of the bedroom, designed and designated for intimate actions. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?" Spock knew that Kirk loved when he spewed his title, specifically during their little sessions. "You're right. It does seem pretty illogical." Kirk awkwardly turned his head, blushing. Kirk didn't know how he was going to make his vulcan boyfriend scream, but he was determined. Spock hummed back to his station, leaving Kirk at his chair, leaving Kirk to think, to plan. Spock calmly walked to Kirk's bedroom, waiting for Kirk, and wondering when he would jump at the bait. "It's like you're asking me to fuck you, Spock." Kirk grinned, seeing Spock pause and shiver. Kirk rushed to Spock, standing behind the tall and lanky man. He bit his pointed ears, licking and whispering dirty messages. He could tell Spock has had enough of his teasing. "I can’t.." Spock whispered over and over, gripping Kirk behind him. "How about we have some fun?" Kirk smiled, giving Spock goosebumps. "As you wish, Captain."


End file.
